The amount of information and content available on the Internet continues to grow exponentially. Given the vast amount of information, search engines have been developed to facilitate web searching. In particular, users may search for information and documents by entering search queries comprising one or more terms that may be of interest to the user. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the terms. A search page is returned with a list of hyperlinks to “landing pages” that correspond with the identified documents and/or web pages. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user-issued search queries has arguably become one of the most popular services on the Internet today. However, in some instances, when a user selects a search result and accesses a landing page, although that landing page may be within a website (i.e., collection of web pages within a given domain) that contains the information the user is after, that particular landing page may not have the relevant information. As a result, the user may have to browse or search pages within the website to find the information the user is seeking.
In some cases, a user may be performing certain actions on web pages that require the user to enter values for parameters of the action. For instance, the user may be searching for houses that meet the user's criteria, such as location, number of bedrooms, number of bathrooms, minimum price, and maximum price. To do so, the user may need to find a real estate website, go to a web page within that website for searching for houses, and enter criteria to find houses at that website that meet the user's criteria. If the user wanted to find houses at other real estate websites that meet the same criteria, the user may need to repeat the same process of visiting the website, finding the relevant web page, and entering the user's criteria. This may be a time-consuming and inefficient process for the user.